Attack on Titan - Truth or Dare?
by K Seisho
Summary: Hanji, Levi, Eren, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin sit down for a game of truth or dare. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo!**

**So I was looking around the interwebs, and I found a few "Truth or Dare" FanFictions. So I got inspired to write an AOT one! :D**

**Yeah, I know that Truth or Dare probably wasn't around in the 850's... but neither were glasses.**

**Or guns.**

**Point is, just roll with it.**

**This is just for fun, so I hope you have a good laugh! :D**

* * *

"Everyone up!" Hanji Zoe strolled into the mess hall, "I have a _game_!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"We're doing something," Levi said, sighing.

"Says the man that just _finished _what he's doing," Hanji nodded at his now empty plate. "Now, up, up, up!"

No one moved.

Hanji's enthusiasm faltered. "Come on," she practically whined, "We have to have fun sometime!"

Jean finally spoke. "What's the game?" he asked.

The sparkle jumped back in her eyes. "It's called Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Eren and Mikasa asked simultaneously.

"Choose someone in the circle," she replied, "and ask, 'Truth or dare?' Then the person can either say truth," she leaned forward: "Or dare."

"That's amazing," Levi said sarcastically. "Then what?"

"Then," she clasped her hands together, "if they say truth, you ask a question. And the answer has to be truthful.

"And if you pick _dare_, (Hanji said 'dare' with a mischievous gleam in her eyes) you have to dare them to do something!"

"Anything?" Armin asked.

"Anything!" Hanji repeated. "It can be totally insane!"

"That actually sounds fun." A faint grin crossed Jean's lips.

"Of course it does!" She smiled. "Now everyone get in a circle!"

* * *

Once everyone was situated (even Corporal Levi was adventurous enough to join in), Hanji grinned and said, "Who first?"

After a few seconds, Jean said, "I'll go."

He scanned the circle and said, "Eren. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay..." Jean thought for a moment, "Who do you fancy?"

"What a mediocre question," Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren swallowed. "Mikasa," he mumbled, his face reddening.

"Like anyone had to say it," Jean snorted, and Eren's fancy shot him a venomous glare.

"May I remind you that _you_ asked," she retorted.

After a rather awkward silence, Eren asked, "My turn, right?"

"Yep," Hanji said.

"Okay, um..." he looked around at the circle, "Hanji, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Hanji smirked.

"Okay," he said. His face suddenly split into a wide grin, "I dare you to _kiss_ Levi."

She shrugged. "Could be worse." And with that, she leaned over and planted a kiss on Levi's cheek.

Levi didn't seem phased at all.

"Come on!" Eren pouted, "Why not the lips?"

"You never said _where _to kiss him!" Even so, she leaned over to him again.

"What are you - !" Corporal Levi started.

The kiss lasted nearly ten seconds, and Hanji pulled away from a slightly blushing Levi.

"Don't do that again," he muttered.

* * *

**Haha, I know that was short, but was there a better way to end Chapter 1?**

**Anyway, please review! Chapter 2 is coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanji looked at everyone in the circle, taking more time than anyone else had.

"Sometime today, please." Corporal Levi, like everyone else, was staring at her.

"Shut up," she hissed. "I've thought of something, I'm just seeing who's got the balls to do it."

Her eyes finally stopped on Jean.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Uh..." he hesitated. "...Dare." He swallowed.

"YES!" Hanji pumped her fist in the air. "You ready for this?"

"Sure," he replied, hoping that this wasn't one of the _'_insane_'_ dares she had talked about.

"Ooh, scared, are you?" Eren grinned maliciously.

"Just get on with it!" Jean looked at Hanji and swallowed again.

"Okay." She leaned forward. "I dare you to go into the girls' dorms and ask one of them to marry you!"

Jean released a relieved sigh. "Easy enough," he started to get up.

"You didn't let me finish, Kirschstein."

He froze.

"When they say no," she continued, "you say, 'Just kidding, I'm _gay_!'"

Everyone fell silent.

"_What_?" Jean's eyes widened. Armin sniggered while Mikasa tried to hide her grin.

"You are, aren't you?" Levi looked at him, obviously trying not to seem amused. "Marco...?"

"Shut up." He glared. "I'll do it." He walked out a bit hesitantly.

After he slammed the door rather loudly, Mikasa burst out laughing.

"You are the _queen_," Eren commented to Hanji.

"What do you think the lucky lady will do?" Armin grinned.

"Kick his ass, that's what." Levi replied, which brought on a round of laughter from everyone in the room.

After a few minutes of waiting, Eren spoke up. "Hey, do you think we should keep going while he gets his ass kicked?"

"That would mess it up," Hanji explained, "because Jean has to pick the next person."

"Aw, but I have a good dare for Mikasa!" He shot her a grin, at which she glared at him.

"I can pick truth, you know."

"Yeah..." he sighed, "but can you still do it?"

"Well, ask the question."

"Truth or dare?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Dare, why not." She looked at him intently.

"I dare you..." he smirked, "to kiss Jean when he gets back."

"Ah, I switch to truth." Her face was turning red.

"That's against the rules," Armin protested. "Right, Hanji?"

"Right," she replied. "You can't back down now. Besides, it'll make him feel better."

* * *

Five minutes later, Jean came back, looking as if he was in shock.

"What happened?" Hanji leaned forward, eager to know the details.

"Well," he said, "I did it."

"_And?_"

"Did she kick your ass?" Eren asked.

"No," he replied, shooting him an annoyed glare, "but everyone stared at me."

"What did you expect, genius?" Levi looked over at him, "Everyone would ignore you while you got down on one knee?"

"Very funny," Jean retorted sarcastically. "Anyway, I proposed to Sasha."

"Potato Girl, no way!" Eren laughed. "The cook-off was that fun, huh?"

"Just shut up for two minutes, will you!?" Jean scowled.

"Hey, hey!" Hanji stood. "Don't be so hard on him, Eren. Besides, he just got his ass kicked."

"There is no mercy in truth or dare." Everyone turned to see Sasha Braus sidle into the room.

"What the - !" Jean gaped at her. "You _followed me_ here?"

"Of course I did." She produced a piece of bread out of her pocket. "I heard you muttering something about Hanji putting you up to it, so I got curious. Sweetest proposal I've ever seen, by the way," she remarked, which made Jean blush red as an apple.

"Aww," Armin smiled sweetly, "how cute!"

No one seemed to notice Mikasa's face getting more red by the second.

"Now, Ackerman!" Hanji motioned Mikasa over to Jean.

Mikasa sighed and stood. She walked over to Jean, whispered, "I hope you're happy," and kissed him full on the mouth. Jean let out a surprised groan and a slight pink tinge grew on his cheeks. The kiss would have been shorter if Mikasa hadn't... enjoyed it a little bit.

She yanked away sharply and sat down, hiding her red face with her equally red scarf.

"Well," Jean sat right next to her. "Sasha, do... you want to play?"

"Well, after seeing_ that_," she said, "why not!"

* * *

"Okay," Jean looked at Sasha. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sasha said instantly. "I know how you work, Horse Face."

"Yeah, okay," he replied. He thought for a moment, then said, "Have you ever said something that you regret?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"What was it?"

"That's two questions."

"Fine, smart one," Jean looked annoyed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She was sure she got him this time.

"I dare you to tell me what it was."

"Come on!" She shouted, utterly beside herself. "Fine," she sighed, "it was 'You can have this half.'"

Jean looked confused for a moment, then it clicked. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "Shadis, right?"

"Yeah." She grimaced at the memory. "Remember how he made me run till I dropped?"

"Yes, I do," he grinned, "Miss Potato Girl."

* * *

**You'll get the cook-off part if you watched the OVAs... and I made it longer this time! XD **

**It took me a couple days to get ideas, so I hope this satisfied your cravings till chapter 3! **

**(And I hope JeanKasa becomes canon~)**

**Seriously, Eren, what's with all the kissing dares? :3**

**\- K Seisho out! :) -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo!**

**Hey, sorry that took forever and a half. Homework and ADHD make a great recipe for Not Making Any Progress In Anything.**

**Not that school sucks, but I'd rather write stuff on** **my own time.**

**Anywho, here's THE LONG AWAITED chapter 3!**

**Hope you guys are ready for this one.**

**Enjoy to your heart's content~ :D**

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Sasha looked over at Armin. She had the _best_ idea forming in her head. _Please pick dare,_ she thought eagerly.

"Dare," he said, as if on cue.

It took all she had to contain her excitement. "I dare you," Sasha said excitedly, "to wear a dress."

... After he recovered from looking scared half to death, Armin said, "Like... like, a ball gown?"

"Oh, great idea!" Sasha applauded him. "Yeah, a ball gown works."

"Oh, goodie," Armin muttered under his breath.

Hanji seemed to be having great fun with the whole affair. "How about a _frilly pink_ ball gown, eh?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Sasha grinned like a kid in a candy store.

Armin looked more flustered by the second.

"Good of you to mention the ball gown," Eren teased.

Armin sighed. He'd never even worn a dress... uh, if you don't count the one time when Mikasa made him wear a wedding gown.

"This is too big," he'd said.

"Just try it." Mikasa shoved it over his head. "You'll look adorable."

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" he managed through the silk and lace.

"My friend wants it to fit her." Armin could hear her stifling a laugh.

"And how old is said 'friend'?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh, for Maria's sake," he groaned. "What's a thirteen-year-old going to do with a wedding dress?"

Mikasa paused. "...I don't know."

"Yay, she don't know."

"God, just wear it."

So eventually he complied, and only after he was fitted did Mikasa admit that there was no 13-year-old friend. He felt so stupid! He wasn't anywhere _near_ the stature of a thirteen-year-old girl.

And now here he was, four years later, and he has to wear a ball gown now.

No, a _frilly pink_ ball gown.

He didn't say anything for a minute. He was still caught in the flashback of The Afternoon of the Wedding Dress.

It was Eren's voice that brought him back to the present. "No homo," he said, "but I kinda want to see you in a dress."

"Oh, yeah, that makes me feel better."

"You've got an audience now, Arlert," Levi said. "Give us a good show."

"Can one of you guys at least help me put it on?" Armin glanced mainly at the ladies.

"It would be an honor." Mikasa grinned wickedly and stood up.

Ah, so she remembers now.

Mikasa led Armin out of the mess hall, looking back over her shoulder to wink at Sasha.

* * *

Minutes passed. Nobody really knew how long it had been since they'd left, and eventually Jean and Eren were starting to bet on how long it would take.

"Ten more minutes," Jean said.

"No, no, probably... like, fifteen," Eren argued.

"Twelve?"

"No," Eren repeated. "Fifteen."

"Fifty," Levi chimed in.

"It's probably been fifty already." Eren cast a glance at the door.

"Want me to go check?" Sasha offered.

"Yeah," Jean and Eren replied at the same time.

Just as she was standing up, the door opened.

Mikasa held the door open for Armin. "My lady," she said.

Armin was certainly a sight to behold. He was, in fact, wearing a pink ball gown, complete with lace cuffs on the sleeves, with all the flouncy skirts trailing behind him as he walked in. His face felt extremely hot, but he was certain that no one was paying attention to his face.

"Um," Eren said. "Nice corset."

"Shut up," Armin snapped.

"Someone's on their time of month," Levi commented.

"Twirl." Hanji made a circular motion with her fingers.

He twirled, and everyone - even Levi - gasped as the skirts flowed out gracefully around him. He twirled once, then twice, then after the third time he almost collapsed.

"The corset is doing its job," he announced before he fainted.

* * *

Jean grunted as he fumbled for the pink corset strings. "Why'd you make it so freaking _tight_?" he shot at Mikasa.

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"_Well, I'm sorry,'_" he mimicked her in an extremely inaccurate falsetto voice.

Mikasa huffed as she got up to help him. Jean had rolled Armin over onto his stomach, and he was completely failing at loosening the corset.

"You're so stupid." She pushed him aside. "You see this knot?" she asked, as if speaking to a four-year-old. "You untie it like this." She pulled both ends and the knot came apart.

Jean whipped around when he heard sniggering.

"Ha, I'm sorry," Eren's face was red from trying to hold back his laugh. "Just... _you can't undo a knot?"_

"Yeah, that's kind of ridiculous," Hanji said.

"I _can_ undo a knot," Jean fumed, "but I've never undone a corset before."

"It's the _same thing_, genius!" Levi rolled his eyes yet again.

"Well, anyway." Jean had undone the corset now, exposing Armin's bare back. "Should I... take the thing off?"

"Go on ahead." Mikasa smirked.

"Right..." Jean rolled Armin onto his back again, taking care to lift the corset off the boy's chest.

Jean's face felt warm as he tried to look anywhere but at Armin's chest. _He's a guy, though,_ he thought.

That didn't exactly help.

"Done staring, horse face?" Sasha interrupted Jean's train of thought.

"Um, yeah." He slowly walked back over to the circle.

"So, now that Armin's passed out," Hanji said, "who wants to go next?"

"I will," Eren answered. When no one protested, he went on.

"Captain Levi, truth or dare?" Eren asked, grinning deviously.

"Hm. Dare." Levi smirked. _All he's done so far is kissing dares_, he thought assuredly.

"Alright." Eren rubbed his invisible goatee. "I dare you to karaoke 'Bad Romance.' And don't be afraid to do a little dance, while you're at it."

"OH _SNAP_!" Hanji, Sasha, and Jean shouted at the same time.

The corporal's eyes widened. "Er," he stammered. "Do I..." he began, then stopped. "Uh, you don't even have the music."

"Way ahead of you, my man." Sasha brought out a stereo.

Levi cursed under his breath.

_"Oh, I really wanna see_ this!"

Everyone turned their heads to look.

"Is that... ?"

"Somebody pinch me," Sasha muttered.

* * *

**Ohoh, I put in a little CLIFFHANGER for ye!**

**Again, my apologies for not getting this done sooner. Life kinda got in the way xD**

**Anyway, I may or may not start taking requests now. It's tough to think of any on my own, and I also figured it would give you guys a chance to participate, too.**

**I dunno. Let's see how it goes. Please PM the requests to me (I wanna keep it a bit of a surprise!).**

* * *

AND NOW FOR THE DBZ-TYPE OUTRO:

**Who is this new player? Is it Christa, or Erwin perhaps? Or has K Seisho herself finally joined in on the fun?**

**More importantly, will the corporal dance for us?**

**Find out next time, in ATTACK ON TITAN: TRUTH OR DARE!**

**(Oh, and have a great Thanksgiving, everyone! (And those of you who aren't American, have a good day anyway! XD)**


End file.
